<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i trusted you (with everything and more) by xohoneyfrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117570">i trusted you (with everything and more)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xohoneyfrost/pseuds/xohoneyfrost'>xohoneyfrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i trusted you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Loss of Trust, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xohoneyfrost/pseuds/xohoneyfrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tubbo liked to pretend that tommy ending their friendship didnt bother him, but he wasnt a good liar. everybody knew the second the fight ended, and everybody knew that the clingyduo wasnt a duo anymore. </p><p>it was just tubbo. </p><p>he was alone again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i trusted you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i trusted you (with everything and more)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tubbo sat at his chair, paying no attention to his chat as he made senseless half-assed comments to ranboo. ranboo, who everybody thought tubbo was replacing tommy with. ranboo, who was a better friend to tubbo than tommy ever was. </p><p>tommy. </p><p>man, tubbo missed tommy. </p><p>there were just some things that tubbo couldnt tell ranboo, but tommy knew every last detail about the trauma tubbo went through as a child. tommy knew about tubbo's autism. tommy knew about his biological mother's death. tommy. knew. everything.</p><p>and that's why tubbo was so scared to lose him. </p><p>because tommy knew everything. tommy, who tubbo confided in on countless nights to lay in bed and rant to. tommy, who let tubbo finally break down his walls and talk about his moms death after six years of painful repression. tommy, who comforted tubbo whenever his adoptive parents got upset at him. tommy, who abandoned him. </p><p>tubbo was alone. </p><p>no he wasnt. </p><p>he had ranboo. </p><p>why wasnt he grateful for ranboo. </p><p>"tubbo? you still there?" </p><p>right. ranboo. twitch chat. of course. </p><p>"sorry, yeah, yeah." tubbo jiggled his mouse around to keep himself from getting disconnected from the minecraft server. "what's up?" </p><p>tubbo glanced over at his second monitor, immediately feeling like crying at the dms from the other occupant of VC 5. </p><p>the other end of the line was silent for a couple seconds, only the clicking of ranboos keyboard indicating he was even still there. </p><p>then a small sigh. </p><p>"are you okay? you zoned out for a while there." ranboo finally spoke up, letting his concern show in his voice. his blocky character jumped around in front of tubbo's. </p><p>tubbo glanced up at his webcam before forcing out a small laugh and nodding. "yeah, big man, im just tired. 'didnt sleep until 4 last night." </p><p>he felt sick lying to ranboo. </p><p>he missed tommy. </p><p>why did tommy have to leave. </p><p>why wasnt he good enough for him.</p><p>"aw, man that sucks, im sorry." ranboo replied, clearly not believing tubbo's lie but going along with it anyway. </p><p>ranboo wasnt tommy. </p><p>tubbo couldnt tell ranboo what was going on.</p><p>tubbo couldnt trust ranboo. </p><p>because he wasnt tommy. </p><p>"yeah," tubbo hummed noncommitingly. </p><p>silence for a couple seconds, then his phone rang. </p><p>perfect. a reason to end stream. </p><p>but. </p><p>tubbo spared a glance at the name on the screen and saw wilbur's discord icon. </p><p>he knew what that meant. </p><p>wilbur was going to ask about tommy. </p><p>"hey, ranboo, i- i think im gonna end here, talk later though, yeah?" tubbo rushed out, waiting a couple seconds before closing out of discord on his pc and ending stream immediately after, not even bothering to give chat a goodbye. </p><p>it's been a week. </p><p>wilburs not going to be mad. </p><p>"hello?" tubbos voice was already shaky, knowing what was going to come. </p><p>"tubbo? man, why have you been ignoring my calls? I've been calling every day for the past week, and then i come on twitch to see you're streaming, what the fuck mate?" wilbur sounded angry. </p><p>no wait. </p><p>he sounded panicked. </p><p>maybe even stressed. </p><p>this was tubbos fault. </p><p>"im sorry- ive been busy-"</p><p>"busy having a fight with tommy? tommys been ignoring me too after he told me what happened with you," there was the creaking of wilburs chair across the line and a sigh, "tell me what happened with you two, please, because tommy immediately went offline when i asked."</p><p>tubbo felt his heart drop. this was awful. why did everybody have to be so invasive? </p><p>"wilbur, i think-" tubbo shook his head and connected his earbuds to his phone so he could set it down. "it needs to stay between me and tommy. it's nobody else's business." </p><p>if only his voice wasnt shaking and his eyes werent welling up. </p><p>why did wilbur have to call. </p><p>silence on the other end.</p><p>"okay," wilbur replied, his voice a little higher, "but please, tubbo, come talk to me if you need anything. im here for you." </p><p>"okay." tubbo mimicked, deciding this conversation wasnt worth more than one word answers. "bye."</p><p>tubbo hastily hit the end call button and sat in silence for the rest of the time. </p><p>if tommy were here it wouldnt be like this. </p><p>if tommy hadnt left him he would be laughing right now. </p><p>if tommy hadnt abandoned him he would be happy. </p><p>but tommy left. </p><p>and tommy broke tubbos trust. </p><p>and tommy took tubbos worst moments and threw it back at him. </p><p>so now he was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>